Ballad of the Flying Graysons
by Scotty1609
Summary: Inspired by 'His Haunting Melody'. Robin goes a bit... insane on that certain anniversary. one-shot. T cuz i'm paranoid.


**Warnings: disturbing images (im being dead serious, really)**

**one-shot**

**i got the idea from reading something on YJ I _think _was called, "His Haunting Melody"...? not sure. anyways.**

**i own nothing.**

The whole Team was hanging out at the mountain, doing things that teens do- teasing, flirting, eating, watching TV, playing video games- and doing things that most teens _don't_ do- training, telepathically cooking, downing a glass of salt water, polishing their arrows, and trying to melt the TV with their non-existent laser-vision.

It was Connor who heard the singing first, of course- after all, he _did _have super-hearing.

"Do you guys hear that?"

Wally simply frowned. "Um... I'm a speedster, not a clone."

After ducking behind Artemis as the archer deflected the flying pillow, Wally stood. "Hey, wait, where's Rob?"

Everyone looked around for their baby, raven-haired, favorite little hacker.

But, like how Wally had said, he wasn't there.

Connor's ears seemed to twitch, and he stood. "Come on."

As they walked through the halls of Mount Justice, the Team could hear what their body-guard heard.

"_She flies through the air on a flying trapeze, only to please the crowd that she sees..."_

The melody was haunting, sending goosebumps over your spine. But, the voice that sang it was even creepier. It reminded Artemis of that little girl on that really old horror movie that says, 'They're heeeeere...'

"_He flies right behind, his hands to the sky- she catches his feet as he flies right on by..."_

Wally shivered, subconsciously creeping closer towards Kaldur and Connor. M'gann was holding tightly onto Connor's shirt, biting her lip nervously. She had seen all of the human horror movies, and this certainly seemed to fit the plot of one.

Artemis felt her spine tingle at the next verse.

"_And then the boy comes, he jumps through the air, waiting to fall, ready to scare..."_

Yeah. _Definitely_ a horror movie.

The group edged along the wall towards their bedrooms, not stopping at any of their own rooms. Instead, they went straight on past and stopped right in front of Robin's closed door.

"_But suddenly then, the ropes chose to snap, then down to the ground their bones broke with a crack-"_

Wally's eyes widened as he looked to the others, fear scrawled on his features.

"_They left their young boy up there all along, and now he wishes he too-oo had gone..."_

The haunting melody came to an end.

Then, it started all over again.

"_Say hello to the show, the Flying Graysons are here- they show off their skills, knowing death may be near..."_

Not being able to take the sickening words anymore, Artemis practically broke down the door.

To everyone's surprise, Robin didn't answer them.

He was lying supine on his bed, wearing only loose sweatpants, his blue eyes watching the fan as it rotated slowly.

His _blue_ eyes.

His _eyes_.

Robin wasn't wearing his glasses.

He ignored them as they piled in, watching with horror and confusion and curiosity as the boy continued his tirade.

"_They come after the flames and before the big cats, their costumes a' shining though they soon will go splat-"_

M'gann felt like she might puke. "Robin!"

The boy stopped singing, but didn't sit up. There was a long, awkward silence. Then, Robin spoke gently, "Yes?"

Wally walked slowly towards the bed, sitting down as _slowly _as a speedster could. "R-Rob...? What- what were you singing?"

The boy shrugged innocently. "A song I made up."

Connor frowned. "It's so... morbid."

"Yes, it is."

Nobody was scared anymore- they were terrified.

Artemis sat down next to Robin, slowly pulling him up to lean on her torso. He didn't object. "Robin... Are- are you okay?"

He shrugged. "Yes. No. Maybe so. Not really- maybe- I'm not clear on it myself."

Everyone slowly took positions on the bed, all leaning towards Robin as his glazed-over eyes watched the ceiling fan rotate. Suddenly, he began singing, _"She flies through the air on a flying trapeze-"_

"STOP IT!" Wally practically screamed, making everyone shake.

Robin jumped about a foot, his wide blue eyes suddenly turning upon Wally. Then, tears welled and dripped down his cheeks.

An instant later, Robin was bawling into his hands, his body shaking violently as he held back puke. His stomach was doing flips, and he wanted to die right then and there.

Everyone was frozen for a minute. Then, Artemis began to rub soothing circles into Robin's back while M'gann whispered gently in his ear. Superboy scooted closer, though made no contact with the weeping boy. Kaldur looked confused and frightened, obviously considering something, but he brushed it aside to focus on Robin.

And Wally was simply scared as Hell.

Robin _never _cried.

Soon enough, Robin's cries subsided to hiccups. He looked up with blood-shot eyes. "Thanks, guys... I- I needed that..."

"What's wrong?" M'gann encouraged gently.

"Yes, Robin," Kaldur spoke soothingly. "You may talk to us-"

"Today's just a bad day, guys, but thanks anyways. Can you leave now?"

He wasn't trying to be rude, he just wanted to be alone.

They all nodded and stood, leaving slowly. Wally stopped at the door, turning to check on his best friend. Robin smiled pitifully, laying himself back down. "Go on, KF. I'll be fine."

Wally nodded and left.

As he walked back to the living room, he could only just barely hear singing. _"Say hello to the show, the Flying Graysons are here..."_

_Ballad of the Flying Graysons_

_by: Scotty1609_

"_Say hello to the show, the Flying Graysons are here- they show off their skills, knowing death may be near,_

_They come after the flames and before the big cats, their costumes a' shining though they soon will go splat._

_She flies through the air on her flying trapeze, only to please the crowd that she sees..._

_He flies right behind, his hands to the sky- she catches his feet as he flies right on by..._

_And then the boy comes, he jumps through the air, waiting to fall, waiting to scare..._

_But suddenly then, the ropes chose to snap, then down to the ground they broke with a crack!_

_They left their young boy up there all along, and now he wishes he too-oo had gone..."_

**yes, the song is of my own creation.**

**yes, i am a sick bunny.**

**yes, i have been to a therapist.**

**yes, you can review.**


End file.
